Zappy's Arrival
by Lichylichy
Summary: A little story on the side. A prank went too far as a Megawhatt Prank Master is blasted to the surface of the Earth. What happens when he ruins the dinner of the Tennysons? Figure out! And there is no romance in this one! Soooo unlike me.
1. Never mess with Vilgax

**Hello! Lichylichy is back, once again, with a cartoon-twisting story! I hope you like! I warn you, though. If you're looking for a happy ending... well, you better keep looking. For once, this isn't going to end well. Well, maybe my Titan stories don't exactly end happily. I mean, Akuma still gets away and is able to summon a new Titan each time. At least there's an eight Titan limit. Why am I talking about this? On with my side story!**

* * *

The black creature zipped through space, riding on a trail of blue sparks. He glanced back and cackled at his handy work. Vilgax's ship was written on in a dialect that was definitely not human.

"Pull over!" Vilgax's raspy voice travelled through space. "You shall pay dearly for burning such rude words in my ship!"

"Zzzit! Iki pof tush! Wa hahahahahahaha!" The black creature responded, the angry voice of Vilgax coming from the ship.

"What did you call me you insolent bug!" Vilgax's voice roared. The ship sent out a blast of power, hitting the creature in the side, completely disintegrating the entire right side of his body. He gasped, coughing up bright blue blood. The creature's eyes faded to a black, and fell to earth.

"Sir... He got away." One of Vilgax's chauffeur's said hesitantly.

"No matter. The Plumbers will rid him for me." Vilgax chucled to himself.

* * *

Gwen hefted the sticks into a pile. She was working on the campfire, while Grandpa was busy getting dinner. In other words, pulling grubs off the bottom of a log somewhere. Ben Tennyson came walking up, carrying large branches. Ben was currently in his 4-arms form. Four arms was an alien that was a blood red, ann ha four yellow eyes, as well as four arms. He was by far the strongest in the omnitrix. Oh, I guess I should explain that too. A few months ago, an alien device that contained the DNA of many aliens had latched itself to Ben's wrist. Most recently, Ben had defeated Ghostfreak for the second time, and although he was defeated, he must have somehow made his way into Ben's omnitrix. Ben was too afraid to try and change into him, just in case Ghostfreak tries to come out once more. Ben had matured alot. Someday, he is going to find a girl, and I will have to teach him how to be polite. While kicking alien butt was his thing, he was no good with the good things. Like dancing. She smiled, remembering the wedding where she had to teach him to dance cause he'd have been paired up with the flower girl for a ballroom style dance. He ended up stepping on her foot, and fell. She was actually an alien called a Mud Puppy. He also tore the back of the tux, causing Grandpa Max to have a fit. Anyway, Ben... Four Arms? layed the kindling next to the fire pit. He hit the omnitrix, causing him to change back ot his human form, a trick that Vilgax taught him, if unknowningly.

"You think this is enough?" Four Arms asked in his nasally voice.

"Plenty." I don't know. Many people say that the whole idea of me and Ben being together. I don't think so. But maybe, somebody like him. Somebody that would put many before himself. Cause Lord knows that she wasn't going off and marying Ben. Speaking of Ben, he had just transformed into the walking forest fire, Heatblast. With a snap of his fingers, a small spark sailed onto the pile of sticks, igniting them. There was another flash of green light, and there stood Ben, once again. We sit down, waiting for Grandpa. We didn't wait for long, because Grandpa ha walked into the campsite not ten seconds after we were done, carrying a large set of bark with him, a lot of somethings crawling on it.

"Look what I found. A whole colony of termites! This should last us a few days." He said happily. Okay, yes bugs are gross, alive and not in your mouth, but when you have no other source of food, this is the best we could manage. Grandpa wasn't a picky eater, and woul eat anything that moves. He takes the colony and holds it over the flame. We hear the sound of cracking and popping as the bugs were cooked from the inside-out. Grandpa was about to pull it away from the fire, when something from the sky slammed through the colony and into the fire. It is extinguished in a burst of smoke, obscuring whatever had hit with smoke. Carefully I pick myself up, pushing my hand through the smoke, as if I coul shove it out of the way. In the center, having slightly sunk in the ground, was a half-dead looking creature, not unlike IT, the alien that was once trapped inside the world's largest ball of rubber bands.

* * *

**It isn't very long, but it _is _a prologue. Anyway, this will be a relatively short story, and I will not be very focused on it. Also, it is my first attempt at a Ben 10 story, so "reviews are awesome, flames are not :P" That is a line from Animation Nut, who happens to be a good friend of mine. No doubt, A.N. will drop by and review. A.N. is actually one of the few that keep me on these books, along with ghostbuster5 (whoever you are) and Sierra-275 (Again, whoever you are). I hope you are reading this... Anyway, Read and review please! Even though there isn't much to review on...**


	2. Don't mess with a girl's unmentionables

**Okay. I have been having a bit of trouble with my other story, so I'm going to work on this one. I would like to send a shout-out to AnimatioNut, who has helped me so much, whether it be reviews or just a simple chat! You're one of the best in my book. I would also like to ask if anybody has ever experienced Deja vu. No Doof worthy backstory, just... I need to know. Anyway, I'm rambling. Let's move on with the story.**

* * *

(Gwen's POV)

"What is it?" I asked, poking it with a stick that was located convenietly nearby.

"It appears to be a Megawhatt." Grandpa said, picking it up by its head. Instantly recognizing it as one of the creatures that came from IT, the giant rubber band ball. Grandpa silently carried the Megawhatt into the R.V. making it a bed in a drawer. Whenever I glance at the creature, an intense hatred bubbled inside of me. I don't even know why, it just did.

* * *

(Much, much later...)

(Unknown Megawhatt POV)

(Translated from Megawhatt to human)

(Potatoes)

(Is this getting on your nerves?)

Ugggggh. My head. I haven't felt this bad since that (word not found. Probably alcohol related) party a few years back. Underage drinking *sigh*. Curses brother. To this day I still don't know how you talked me into it. I try sitting up. However, that is a little hard with only your left hand. I look at the empty space that my arm had once occupied. I feel around the inside. There was something holding the sparks in my body. It was human product, obviously, because it was soft. Everything humans had were soft. Hideously soft. Comfortable soft. I feel behind me. There was something soft that someone had used as a pillow. Pillows. More human soft things. I smell it, taking in the structure and sending it through my memory banks. Object: Sock. Status: Freshly washed. Contains strands of part-Anodite DNA. I shove the immense source of energy into my mouth and start sucking.

"No." A human said, grabbing the sock from me and pulling it from my mouth. I glare up at a man. 'Object: Human. Status: Angry. WARNING!' I flinch. That was never good. 'Human is Plumber named Max Tennyson! Has engaged Vilgax and not only survived, but defeated him.' Hearing this information, I reluctantly release my hold on the sock, causing Max to fall over backwards. Just because I was surrendering the sock didn't mean I was surrendering the battle. I scan through the rest of the items cluttered around me. Object: Underwear, female. Status: Freshly washed. A smile grows on my face.

* * *

(Ben's POV)

I know Grandpa said to wait outside while he tried to reason with the alien, but when I heard the scuffle, I ran in with the help of 4 Arms. Grandpa was on the groun, apparently shoving a pair of Gwen's... unmentionables in his face.

"Grandpa?" I ask uncertainly. I reach down and grab the pair of... undesirables and pulled. The... item lifted off the ground, followed by Grandpa. His arms went limp, and to my surprise the item stayed still. I pulled on the item... to no avail. "What? It- Won't- Come- Off." I grunt. I pull with three arms, and nothing. That was when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn, and for a second I see the black, one-armed bugger, before my sight is obscured with fabric. Ouch! There were blue sparks running along the cloth, pulling into my face. All of a sudden I couldn't breathe. I pull desperately at the clothing, even with all four arms. Everything started turning black.

* * *

(Unknown Megawhatt POV)

(Translated from Megawhatt to human)

Alright. Tetramand and human down. Nothing is going to stop me now! Nothing! Ahahahaha-! I'm interrupted by the door slamming open and a very angry looking human enter. Object: Human-Andolite. Status: Enraged. Probably dangerous.

"What are you doing!" She yelled at me. Something about her made me drop from where I was floating onto the floor, followed to all of the staticized clothing. Probably hers. I stare at the ground by her bare feet. "Did you just do what I think you just did!" I nod. What are you doing? You never admitted to any prank before! This feeling. In my chest. What? Does not compute. "Hey MegaDweeb! I'm talking to you!" I glance back up at her face. "Clean it up!" She pointed to the mess. I glance back at her. I start sending sparks into them, sending them into the air. "Ot-ot-ot." She tutted. "No powers." I glance at her once before turning to the closest artice of clothing, which happened to be a pair of socks, and started folding. The human and the Tetramand got up, rubbing their heads.

"Impossible." Max said, glancing at me like I was a freak of nature.

"Ooh! I'm going to put the hurt on you sparky." The tetramand yelled. I walk past him, the pair of socks in hand. I wiggle my butt, before jumping to the drawer above, until I reach the top drawer. I lay the clothing gently in the drawer, before returning to ground level.

* * *

**This is going to be a shorter story, with shorter chapters. Also, I messed up my own OC's name in the title! I fixed it, but it stills leavs me embarrassed. The name is Zappy, _NOT_Sparky. Uggh. Anyway, see you later.**


	3. Zaphiricus

**I couldn't leave this story alone! I also need a break from Pulled Into an Adventure, so here I am. Also, I couldn't do homework. THREE STUDY PACKETS OVER A WEEKEND! I DO HAVE A LIFE! ANyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

(Gwen's POV)

I watched with mild interest as the Megawhatt obeyed the command.

"Stop!" I yell. The creature halts in his track, the pair of underwear still in its hands. It stares up at me, as if awaiting a new command. "Put it down." The creature lays the clothing on the ground and then looks back at me. "Sit." It sits. I then turn to Grandpa. "Why'd you put him to sleep in my underwear drawer again?"

"That was the closest drawer at the time." He said, his cheeks turning red. I sighed, and slid my hands under the Megawhatt, lifting it off the ground. I walk the two of us back to my bed. I sit down, my bottom making an indent in the cheap mattress. Ben looked at Grandpa, and the two looked at the floor, littered with girl's clothes.

"We'll, uhh... wait outside." Ben said, stepping out of the R.V.

"I need some fresh air anyway." Grandpa said, backing out of the door after Ben. I then turn my attention to the creature in my hands. He wasn't very big or heavy. It was quite amazing what destructive power he had when you gave him the chance. He stared up at me with those electric blue eyes.

"Do you have a name?" I ask, breaking the silence. He nods and lets off a chattering sound. "I-I'm sorry. I couldn't quite catch that." The Megawhatt nods, using his good arm he drew electric in the air. It seemed to be words of some kind. He looks up at me, smiling expectantly. "I can't read that." He frowns in confusion. He then moves his arm through the symbols and they finally form something I understand. Zaphiricus. "That's your name." Zaphiricus nods. "That's a little hard to remember." He frowns. He then returns to writing in the air.

'Really?'

"Yeah."

'Oh.' He looks a little downtrodden.

"Well... Don't feel too bad." I give him an encouraging pat on the back with three fingers.

'Thanks.' I slowly slip him onto my lap. My hand was getting a little tired.

"So. What happened?"

'I don't know what exactly you mean.'

"You crashed into dinner." Zaphiricus jumped in my lap.

'Really? I'm sorry.'

"That's okay. But... what happened to your arm?" He flinches. He really shows his emotions.

'Vilgax.'

"Vilgax! You were attacked by Vilgax!" He nods slowly. I stand up quickly, forgetting that there was an alien sitting on my knee. Well, I didn't or long. After hearing the thump, I glance down at the alien who face planted into the carpet. "Oh my god, are you okay?" Zaphiricus gave a thumbs up. "Why didn't you use your powers?" He pointed to her, still not getting up. "What about me?"

'You said no powers' I couldn't keep in the fit of giggles. 'What?'

"You could have used your powers. I really wouldn't have mind."

'Really? You changed your mind that fast? You are nothing like the girls back on Nosedeen Quasar.' However, he managed on getting to his feet with a quick blast of sparks.

"Are you... your arm." He glances down at his only arm.

'What's wrong with it?'

"No. The one you lost."

'No problem. Just a quick blast of energy and I should be good.'

"A quick blast of energy?"

'Yup. I need the energy to form a new arm.'

"Well... you won't go telling anyone will you?" Zaphiricus nodded. "Well... I found this book of spells a little while ago." I tell him, holding up my pocket spell book. I flip quickly through the pages. "Alright. Energy. I can do this." I put a hand on Zaphiricus's chest. I could feel it, my cheeks growing red. Why? Why such large mood swings? Just say the spell. "E-E-E-Emocha objectia." I manage to stammer out. Zaphiricus shuddered, his eyes going pink for the briefest of instances, before he fell back onto the floor of the R.V., unconcious. I watched in amazement as, in between blue and pink sparks, an arm was slowly growing back. "Alright, you two evesdroppers can come in." The door of the R.V. opened, revealing the two others that slept on the R.V.

"How'd you know?" Ben asked, arms crossed.

"You were breathing louder than a jet turbine, Super-Dweeb." I reply. I slowly pick up Zaphiricus and lay him on the top of the dresser, grabbing a washcloth and place it over his body. Also... a few feathers from an old hallowween costume and a bit of cloth, and voila! Pillow for one.

"Nice." I shot up. I didn't know that voice. I look around. There wasn't anything there. And I doubt the unconcious Megawhatt would have said it.

* * *

(? POV)

"So. All I have to do is grab the watch on his wrist?" The shadow asked a screen.

"Yes." Vilgax said from the screen. "The Omnitrix **will **be mine." He fades away. A new face appears.

"Ahhh... OneOne." I stiffen.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"Names? Unimportant. You'll get a quarter ton of gold. All you need to do is the following." The person on the screen smirked.

* * *

**Well? Good? Bad? Odd? Cool? Wait for another?**


	4. OneOne, T30, and A114

**My next chapter. Enjoy. ~Lichylichy**

* * *

(1-1's POV)

I holster my gun in the red suit that my cousin 6-6 gave me. Of course, it looked like his. He always was an egotist.

"Grab the girl, leave the note, receive a quater of a ton of gold." I say to myself. Alright. Time to set out!

* * *

(Zaphiricus' POV)

I woke up to the sun going between the blinds. I sit up. They were all still asleep. A smile breaks on my face.

* * *

(1-1's POV)

I was currently flying over Texas. The youngest Prank Master's energy had been located. I walk into the capture pod, ready for anything.

* * *

(Gwen's POV)

I wake up to the sound of tapping. I groan. I sit up, rubbing my eyes. I glance over to the table, where Zaphiricus was tapping away on my laptop with a determined look on his face. His eyes light up, and he flies out the front door. I gasp audibly.

"Zappy!" I yell, running towards the door. Wait? Did I just? No time to worry about that. I run outside, glancing around for the Megawhatt. Instead, a large spherical object impacts the ground. Four large, spider-like legs come out, pulling the robot to its feet. A robotic visor popped out of the top, and swiveled until it had me in its sight. Two mechanical arms shot out of the front, grabbing around the shoulder and around the waist. With only a small amount of time, I scream, as I am pulled into the bowels of the machine.

* * *

(Ben's POV)

I wake up to the sound of another villain coming to try to steal the omnitrix. Doesn't evil ever sleep? The sound of turning metal gets me up, but the sounds of Gwen's screams make me run outside without bothering to change out of my pajamas. There was some sort of robot that was eating Gwen. Not on my watch! And t was a very powerful watch. I go through it quick. I see the image I wanted to. With a smile, I pressed the top down.

* * *

(Zappy's POV)

I'm smiling to myself. I felt wonderful, like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. Well, not for long anyway. Something big and black hit me.

"Yooooow! He-ey-ey! Watch where you're go-go-going pal." I hiss. The Galvanic Mechamorph gets to its feet.

"Uuugh. My head." The Galvanic Mechamorph said. I think I recognized that voice.

"Beeeen?" I asked. I had discovered their names via Internet.

"Zappy?" The Galvanic Mechamorph asked.

"Wha-a-at happened to you?"

"Big machine."

"I'm afraid I'm g-g-going to need more detailzzzz." A giant robot crashed through the trees at the edge of town. "Th-th-that'll do." I make like I was rolling up sleeves, and then charged at the huge creature. Sparks rolled around my arms, preparing to give it a Volt Punch, my signature move. I whack its side, causing electricity to go up and down its side. It's head went spinning in its socket, and the chest region opened wide, revealing Gwen, tangled in a bunch of wires, screaming as sparks, my sparks travelled over her body. The machine cackled, it literally cackled.

"T-30 laughs at your pathetic tries. Megawhatt should try again, this time with enough zappy-thingies to burn T-30. Ke-clack-Ke-clack-Ke-clack." The robot cackled.

"T-30! Now is not the time to *gurgle* gloat." A small fly-like robot came out, vacuum hose-like mouth dripping yellow-green slop. "You want her back, right?"

"Back?" I ask.

"Here is deal. T-30 and A-114 give girl. You grab pods." The giant bot, T-30 droned.

"Pods?" I ask.

"T-30 pick up later." A person is sent out through the top, and A-114 goes in. He comes back with a large box, straining with its weight.

"Payment for the operation. Quarter-ton gold. Come T-30." The giant robot scuttled almost drunkly back into the clearing.

"Alright. Hand over the Omnitrix." The person that had been sent out demanded.

"And whose gonna make me?" Ben asked.

"1-1." The bounty hunter snarled, pulling two guns from their holsters and started firing like their was no tomorrow. No way I was going to let some scavenger get the best of me! I streak as fast as my sparks would go, striking him in his thrusters, causing them to explode. 1-1 falls to the ground, rolls, and appears in front of Ben, striking the watch, returning Ben to human and the watch turned a sun yellow. 1-1 held up a claw, ready to get rid of the target. No way. Though we barely knew each other, I charged at the bounty hunter. He obviously noticed me, cause he jumped out of the away at the last second. I collided head long into Ben's watch, the Omnitrix going into my power port, the place where I generated most of my energy. My vision turned yellow, and everything went black.

* * *

(Ben's POV)

Zappy fell backwards from the Omnitrix, the blue gone form his body. He landed hard on the ground with a _clunk_. Almost lifeless. _Almost_. I then turn to the guy in the flying suit and I push the button, popping a part from the Omnitrix up. I turn slowly, looking for Heatblast. I hit it when I found the alien's sliouette. There was a flash of green light.

* * *

**And the finale is in the next chapter. Hey, I did say it was going to be a short story.**


	5. 629? That's a big number!

**Yokey-Doke! Everyone ready? This is my shortest story. Unluncky Kiss and Ruby Gloom in Subspace Trailer don't count because Unlucky Kiss is a oneshot and Ruby Gloom in Subspace Trailer, because... it is a trailer. Anyway, this story ends in this chapter! Also, I will have an options bar at the end for what you think the next story will be. Tune in next time! ~Lichylichy**

* * *

(Ben's POV)

"Stinkfly? Aw man." I groaned. I flapped my wings expirementally. Well, might as well use it. I lift into the air, my wings moving at a rapid rate. 1-1 jumped, and a rocket pack activates, sending him into the air. We stare each other down, waiting for the other to make a move. 1-1 lunges, and to my surprise, the watch turns a deep black. Stinkfly faulters, and the watch times out, causing me to fall. 1-1 grabs the Omnitrix, and I give him a boot to the face. He is sent realing, holding his face under the mask. I fell down, down, down. Wow. This... this was taking a while. I glanced behind me, and I nearly hurl as the ground was coming up to meet me fast. I felt something hard hit my back, and all of a sudden everything seemed to slow down. I landed softly on the ground, next to a thoroughly exhausted Zappy.

"Yiiiik. Iglop extus." He said, before closing his eyes. I smile and pat his head with my left hand. I notice the bare wrist. I sit up.

"Zappy." I say, staring at the spot.

"Iglosii?"

"The Omnitrix. It's gone." The Megawhatt sat up straight, eyes wide. He glanced over towards me, before flying up into the air, glancing around the area. He flew back down to the ground, a look of sadness plastered to his face.

* * *

(Vilgax's ship, your POV)

"I have gotten the Omnitrix." 1-1 said, entering the ship. Vulgax leapt in his seat, slightly. He was actually surprised.

"Really?" He started hopping in his seat, as excited as a boy on Christmas Day. After succeeding after so many failures, who wouldn't be? 1-1 held out the package to Vilgax. Vilgax pressed the side, opening it wide. The omnitrix was cradled in it. Vilgax reached in, and the watch latched onto his wrist. "Victory is mine!" He presses the start button, causing the top to pop up. He clicks the sides, a green light being thrown over the room. He frowns.

"Does something... displease you?" 1-1 asks nervously.

"Displease me! I am enraged! There is absolutely no alien DNA in the Omnitrix!" Vilgax roared. 1-1 jumped and scurried over to the watch. Sure enough, the screen was blank, no alien silouette.

* * *

(Max's POV)

Ben and the Megawhatt walk (or in the Megawhatt's case, float) slowly to the Rustbucket, heads hung low.

"Iloo politu." The Megawhatt said sadly.

"We failed. Vilgax has the watch. The giant machine has Gwen. It's over. We're done." Ben climbs into bed and sleeps. Zaphiricus pulled out a pack of eggs and bacon from his cranial storage chamber, setting them on the ground. He floats over to Gwen's laptop and started typing. He turns the screen to me.

'I was going to make pancakes to make up for destroying your dinner. I guess I'll never make up for it.' Zaphiricus floats out sadly and sits down on a log and stared out into the forest.

* * *

(That night)

(Zappy's POV)

Out of the trees flew A-114, smiling. He somehow pulledit off, despite the fact that his mouth was a hose.

"You're here. T-30 owes me twenty bolts. Follow me." A-114 flew off into the forest. We arrived at a small clearing. T-30, and an odd looking human with blue hair sat there. No. I don't know how, but this creature wasn't human.

"Ahhh, yes. Welcome. Here's your orders. Follow them to the letter." The boy hands me a list. A very very _**VERY** _long list.

"Six hundred twenty nine creatures! Why, that is mad!"

"What'd he say?" Hibiki asked A-114.

"He says six hundred twenty nine creatures is quite alot."

"Well, you'll need all of them. And then I let your friend here go." He points over to Gwen. I sigh. "Deal?"

"Deal." I reply, shaking his hand. I read over the list. Well, on the plus side, Hawaii was a nice place.

* * *

**Alright. Can you guess where Zappy is headin'? Alright. Here is your options.**

**1. Fourth Titan book.**

**2. Sequel!**

**3. Info story on my OCs.**


End file.
